onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hie Hie no Mi
The Hie Hie no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit, eaten by Aokiji. Its name stems from the Japanese word "hiehie", which means "chilly". In the FUNimation dubbed anime, it is called the Ice-Ice Fruit, and in the Viz Manga, it is called the Chilly-Chilly Fruit. Strength and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because ice is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harms way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 320 and Episode 227, Aokiji shutters to pieces after Robin uses Treinta Fleur: Clutch. The ice seems to cancel out with fire when they clash, as seen against Portgas D. Ace's Mera Mera no Mi. Even though clashing equally against Ace's fire, the ice seems to be weak against more extreme heat, as the ice Aokiji created was easily melted by Akainu's magma meteors. Also, when Whitebeard formed a vibration around himself, the freezing powers against the great pirate failed due to the ice shattering before disabling the target. Most of this Devil Fruit's attacks requires Aokiji to contact his enemy directly to freeze them, yet Aokiji found ways like creating ice spears to extend his combat range. Other than that, this Devil Fruit has so far not seen any weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. However, Aokiji is one of the few Devil Fruit users who is capable of counteracting his weakness against falling into water, as he can simply freeze it and create a surface to stand on, saving him from sinking and drowning.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 553 and Episode 462, Aokiji freezes the sea as he is about to fall in. Usage The main usage of this fruit's powers, as demonstrated by Aokiji, is for combat. With the power to manipulate ice, Aokiji can create weapons of ice or freeze his opponents with physical contact. Another usage Aokiji demonstrated is for transportation across the ocean. He either freezes a large portion of the sea for other people to get across, or create a narrow track of ice for him to ride over with his bicycle, the Ao Chari. Aokiji is one of the few Devil Fruit users who has shown to adapt his powers for traveling over the sea. Below is a list of his named techniques: * Ice Age (氷河時代 (アイス･エイジ), Aisu Eiji): An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Aokiji places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. This was first seen freezing a massive area of ocean for Tonjit and Shelly to travel through the Long Ring Long Land. An alternate version of this is where Aokiji places his hand to the ground and uses his ability to instantly freeze an entire huge area turning it into an cold, frozen wasteland for one week. Not only does it freeze the area, but anything and everything in the area, including living organisms, into completely frozen statues. It is undetermined how long the targets this version would remain frozen. Later uses of this attack have demonstrated that Aokiji isn't limited to needing to make direct contact with his hands, as the attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapters 319-321 and Episodes 227-228, Aokiji uses some of his Devil Fruit attacks in his battle with the Straw Hats crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 553 and Episode 462, Aokiji displays the full capabilities of Ice Age. This technique keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. * Ice Saber (アイスサーベル, Aisu Sāberu): Aokiji picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. Then he blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. This was first seen in an attempt to slash Nico Robin, but was deflected by Roronoa Zoro and Sanji. * Ice Time (アイスタイム, Aisu Taimu): Aokiji touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive for some time in their icy form, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly the user can back to normality with ease. This was first seen used to freeze Nico Robin. This technique keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. * Ice Block: Partisan (アイス塊両棘矛 (アイスブロック パルチザン), Aisu Burokku Paruchizan): Aokiji creates several spears of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. This was first seen used to stop Jaguar D. Saul from escaping Ohara.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 397 and Episode 278, Aokiji uses Ice Block: Partisan and Ice Time Capsule against Jaguar D. Saul. This is called Ice Block Palanx in the FUNimation dub. * Ice Time Capsule (アイスタイムカプセル, Aisu Taimu Kapuseru): Using his powers, Aokiji sends a wave of ice along the ground, anything it hits is frozen in place. * Partisan (両棘矛 (パルチザン), Paruchizan): Aokiji throws several spears of ice at the opponent. Unlike Ice Block: Partisan, which are merely icicles, these spears are more well shaped, featuring trident-like tips. This was first seen in an attempt to spear Whitebeard, but shattered upon hitting a concussion wave that Whitebeard had generated in response. This attack keeps it's original name in the FUNimation subs.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57, 58 Chapters 553, 567, Aokiji uses Partisan and Ice Ball against Whitebeard. * Ice Ball (アイス･BALL (ボール), Aisu Bōru): Aokiji freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice. It was first seen against Whitebeard, but the attack failed due to Whitebeard forming a vibration around himself, causing the ice to shatter before it could freeze him solid. * Ice Block: Pheasant Beak (アイス塊暴雉嘴 (アイスブロック フェザント ベック ), Aisu Burokku Fezanto Bekku): The source of Kuzan's nickname. Aokiji releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant (it should be noted that in the manga only half of the pheasant, its wings, were visible because ace had already melted the other half of the bird's form with his mera mera ability). This was first seen clashing against Portgas D. Ace's Kyokaen, the two attacks clashing and canceling each other out.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 572, Aokiji uses Ice Block: Pheasant Beak against Luffy and Ace. References External Links *Ice - Wikipedia article on ice *Freezing - Wikipedia article on freezing *Ice Age - Wikipedia article on the ice age for which one of Aokiji's moves are named after *Time Capsule - Wikipedia article on time capsules in general for which one of Aokiji's moves are named after *Cryogenics - Wikipedia article on cryogenics *Cryogenics - MSN Encarta article on cryogenics *The Physics of Ice Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia